May the Best Pet Win!/Gallery
Rainbow Dash's nightmare S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying.png|Rainbow Dash is one happy, carefree pony. S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 2.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash doing a backstroke in midair.png|Swimming through the blue. Rainbowdash-flying-in-her-dream.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 1 S2E7.png|Owloysius coming to get you! Rainbow Dash Owloysius 2 S2E7.png|Hello Owloysius. S2E07 Rainbow Dash about to fly fast.png|"C'mon, try and keep up!" Owloysius spin S2E7.png|Feeling trippy! Rainbow Dash Stare 1 S2E7.png|You think you can beat me? Rainbow Dash Owloysius 3 S2E7.png|Determined! Rainbow Dash Owloysius 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 5 S2E7.png|Rainbowdash vs. Owloysius. Owloysius fly S2E7.png Rainbow Dash fly 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png|What? Owloysius is evolving! Owloysius Change 1 S2E7.png|Congratulations! Your Owloysius evolved into WINOWYSIUS! Owlowiscious Change 2 S2E7.png|Rainbow is shocked with Winwyusius Rainbow Dash and Owlnona.png Owloysius Change 3 S2E7.png|She spins Dash right round... Owloysius Change 4 S2E7.png|Bit on the creepy side Owloysius Change 5 S2E7.png|And getting creepier by the second. Rainbow Dash and Angelowl.png|Angel's head giving Dash a visit. Rainbow Dash and Gummel.png|FUSION Rainbow Dash seeing Owloysius-Angel-Gummy S2E7.png|This is why you should never take drugs, kids. Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png|"Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and right on down to freaky town." S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at Angel-Gummy-Owloysius.png Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 9 S2E7.png|Nightmare fuel. Rainbow Dash Scream S2E7.png|AHH! It's Freddy Opal! Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash falling through clouds remind you of anypony else? ScaredRainbow2 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Scream 3 S2E7.png|And the fabrics of this reality seem to melt away! Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png|It's a dream. Rainbow Dash Napping.png|Rainbow Dash sleeps in a tree Opalescence S2E7.png|One screechy, sratchy kitty! Pets.png|The four pets looking at Dash up the tree. Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Sad 1 S2E7.png|I was busy napping that I fell asleep. Pony Pet Playdate S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends.png|There they come. Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png S2E07 Rarity 'Sincerest apologies'.png|"Sincerest apologies, Rainbow, ..." S2E07 Rarity and Opalescence.png|"...if our pets were bothering you." S2E07 Rarity 'say you're sorry'.png|"Say you're sorry, Opal." S2E07 Opalescence hisses.png|No! S2E07 Rarity 'she's sorry'.png|"She's sorry." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'doing here'.png|"What are you all doing out here?" Winona and Applejack Playing.png|Fetch, Winona! S2E07 Applejack galloping.png|"Same time every week." S2E07 Fluttershy 'I thought you knew'.png|"I thought you knew." Fluttershy S02E07.png|"You didn't know?" Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png|Oh dear, she didn't know? Fluttershy Sad S2 E7.png Twilight and Owloysius.png|Owloysius is back! Pinkie Pie S02E07.png|"We were totally gonna invite you!" Pinkie and Twilight with their pets.png|Pinkie explaining things. Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Winona and Pinkie.png|"Y'got somethin' on yer ear, sugarcube.." Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png|"Please don't be mad at us!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'I'm not mad'.png|"I'm not mad. You all are right." Main ponies and pets.png|I don't have a pet... Rainbow Dash and friends.png|... don't worry about that! S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png|Rainbow Dash's friends are playing with their pets... S2E07 Rainbow Dash taking nap on tree branch.png|...while Dashie continues her nap that the pets interrupted. S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking.png|But then, a thought occured to her. S2E07 Rainbow Dash clamping pillow around head.png|Her nap was interrupted from the noise. S2E07 Rainbow Dash dropping down to the ground.png|"Hey, now wait a minute!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash walking.png|"Just because I don't have a pet now, doesn't mean I never want a pet." Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|You want a pet, Rainbow Dash!? S2E07 Fluttershy excited.png|Fluttershy is excited that Rainbow Dash wants a pet. S2E07 Fluttershy excited 2.png|"You really want a pet? Really? 'cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house." S2E07 Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash.png|"And I know you'll just love them!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy.png|Uh, Fluttershy, I don't think you're carrying her off from the ground. S2E07 Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift.png|Might as well just give us some extra lift. Find a Pet Song Fluttershy singing in beginning of song S2E07.png|"Now, Rainbow my dear, I cannot express my delight..." Rainbow Dash 'can't wait to get started' S2E07.png|"I can't wait to get started,..." Rainbow Dash 'set a few rules' S2E07.png|"... but first I have to set a few rules." Rainbow Dash 'utmost importance' S2E07.png|"It's an utmost importance that the pet that I get is something that's awesome..." Something awesome and cool S2E7.png|It's of most importance the pet that I get is something that's awesome and cool! Fluttershy 'got it' S2E07.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7-W7.png|Poke! Rainbow Dash 'I need something real fast...' S2E07.png|"I need something real fast..." Rainbow Dash 'like a bullet' S2E07.png|"... like a bullet to keep up with me." Fluttershy showing bunny to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Sure, how about a bunny?" Bunny looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"They're cutsey wootsey as they can be." Rainbow Dash cutesy wootsie S2E7-W7.png|"Cutsey? Wutsey? Have you even met me?" Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Rainbow, have faith..." Fluttershy making a pose S2E7-W7.png|Fluttershy striking a pose. Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png|"Somewhere in here is a pet..." Fluttershy 'that will get you' S2E07.png|"... that will get you!" Rainbow Dash trotting S2E07.png|"Sky is good, I like it to fly." Fluttershy showing cat to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it!" Cat's face on Rainbow's face S2E07.png|"Oh look, he likes you." Rainbow Dash give thought S2E7-W7.png|Did I really think of getting this cat? Rainbow Dash Pass S2E7-W7.png|"Pass!" Fluttershy trotting S2E07.png|"I have so many wonderful choices..." Fluttershy singing S2E7.png|"... for you to decide!" Fluttershy pushing otter S2E07.png|"There are otters..." Fluttershy pushing seal S2E07.png|"... and seals..." Rainbow Dash 'Otters and seals do not fly' S2E07.png|"Otters and seals do not fly." Fluttershy 'ten feet of air' S2E07.png|"But I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!" Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png|"Wait, there must be a pet here..." Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png|"... that will fit the ticket!" Fluttershy with ladybug S2E07.png|"How about a ladybug..." Fluttershy with cricket S2E07.png|"... or a cute cricket?" Rainbow Dash 'and cooler' S2E07.png|"Bigger, and cooler!" Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7-W7.png|Go away tortoise! Fluttershy pointing at the tree S2E07.png|"I just got a thing in that tree, Dash!" Fluttershy pulling S2E07.png|"Meet your new fabulous pet..." Squirrely S2E07.png|"... squirrely!" Flying squirrel S2E07.png|"A flying squirrel." Rainbow Dash 'like I was saying' S2E07.png|"So, like I was saying." Rainbow Dash under the spotlight S2E07.png|"Fluttershy Pal, this won't cut it.." I need a pet S2E7.png|"I need a pet..." Keep up with me S2E7.png|"to keep up with me..." Rainbow Dash 'Something awesome' S2E07.png|"Something awesome." Rainbow Dash 'Something flying' S2E07.png|"Something flying." Rainbow Dash 'with coolness' S2E07.png|"With coolness that defies..." Defies gravity S2E7.png|"... gravity!" Fluttershy 'you want an animal that can fly' S2E07.png|"I'm sensing you want a pet that can fly." Rainbow Dash 'ya think' S2E07.png|"Ya think?" Fluttershy 'I have...' S2E07.png|"I have..." Fluttershy 'plenty of wonderful creatures' S2E07.png|"... plenty of wonderful creatures..." Fluttershy 'in the sky' S2E07.png|"... who soar in the sky!" Hummingbird and butterfly S2E07.png|"Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly!" Rainbow Dash 'but cooler' S2E07.png|"Better, but cooler." Discordsunglasses.png|Hey, I can be cool. Owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png|"How about an owl, or a wasp or a toucan?" Fluttershy 'so many wonderful creatures' S2E07.png|"There are so many wonderful creatures..." Fluttershy and Rainbow with owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png|"... are the likes of that." Eagle and falcon flying S2E07.png|"There are falcons and eagles." Fluttershy with falcon and eagle S2E07.png|"There are both quite regal." Fluttershy putting hoof in cloud S2E07.png|"Perhaps what you need is a..." Bat S2E07.png|"...dark and mysterious bat." Rainbow Dash pointing at the bat S2E07.png|"Now you're talkin'!" so many choices.JPG|Browsing the aviary pets Rainbow Dash pointing at the bat 2 S2E07.png|"The bat would be awesome." Rainbow Dash pointing at wasp S2E07.png|"But the wasp I'm digging too." Rainbow Dash 'have something' S2E07.png|"Do you have something in a yellow-striped..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E07.png|"... bat?" Fluttershy 'no' S2E07.png|"No." Fluttershy 'hot pink flamingo' S2E07.png|"I've got a hot pink flamingo,..." Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and flamingo S2E07.png|"... just dying to meet you." Rainbow Dash 'what to do' S2E07.png|"What to do, what to do?" Rainbow Dash gasp S2E07.png|Big gasp Rainbow Dash looking at Fluttershy S2E07.png|"A prize!" Rainbow Dash 'that's it' S2E07.png|"That's it!" Rainbow Dash 'just one way' S2E07.png|"There's really just one way." Rainbow Dash and the animals S2E07.png|"To find out which animals best." Rainbow Dash 'hold a contest' S2E07.png|"Hold a contest..." Rainbow Dash 'of speed' S2E07.png|"... of speed!" Agility and guts.png|"Agility and guts!" (Don't worry I'm light as a feather.) Rainbow Dash 'that will put' S2E07.png|"That will put the pet to the..." To the test! S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash sings her heart out once more Fluttershy 'don't forget style' S2E07.png|"Don't forget style." Rainbow Dash 'best of the litter' S2E07.png|"Then we'll know who's best of the litter." Fluttershy 'awesome and cool' S2E07.png|"One that is awesome and cool." Rainbow Dash 'just like me' S2E07.png|"Just like me!" Rainbow Dash 'Can't settle for less' S2E07.png|"Can't settle for less..." Rainbow Dash 'cause I'm the best' S2E07.png|"... cause I'm the best!" Rainbow and Fluttershy smile S2E07.png|"So a contest we will see..." Rainbow Dash 'number one, greatest, perfectest pet' S2E07 .png|"Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png|"... in the world for me!" (They both make an awesome duet.) Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|Animals, lots of them! Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|How did I end up here? Rainbow Dash may the best pet win face.png|And may the best pet win!|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCuGIrKUf4U&feature=feedu The competition S2E07 Rainbow Dash blowing whistle.png|It's game time! Rainbow Dash and the competition S2E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash blowing whistle 2.png|Be silent, spectators! Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png|Okay. Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png|Team Dash wants cool and awesome. S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at flamingo.png|"Well, we'll just see about that!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with a line of animals.png|"If any of you don't think you can handle it, bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers." S2E07 Bat, ladybug and toucan.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'You'd better'.png|"This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Step up your game!'.png|"...step up your game!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash talking to the butterfly.png|"You call that flapping?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the animals.png|"There's only room on Team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Any questions'.png|"Any questions?" Twilight like care n atten S2E7-W7.png Twilight gets licked S2E7-W7.png Twilight ugh! S2E7-W7.png Twilight and breath mints S2E7-W7.png S2E07 Fluttershy pushing Tank.png|"Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and-" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'seriously'.png|"Seriously, Fluttershy! The turtle?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing at Tank.png|"What did you bring that thing here for?" S2E07 Fluttershy polishing Tank's shell.png|"Technically he's a tortoise, ..." S2E07 Fluttershy with Tank.png|"...and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet." S2E07 Fluttershy with Tank 2.png|"He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here. " S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'No'.png|How about "no"? S2E07 Fluttershy 'let him try'.png|"Oh, just let him try." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'there's no way'.png|"Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him!" S2E07 Fluttershy 'let him try' 2 .png|"It won't hurt to let him try." Tank in the face.png Fluttershy cute stare S2E7-W7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Fine!'.png|"Fine!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at Tank.png|"But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'now these games'.png|"Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet." Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png|Speed, like the Hotwheels. Rainbow Dash pets agility TRON.png|Agility, Like TRON. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Guts!'.png|"Guts!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Style!'.png|"Style!" Rainbow Dash the coach S2E7.png|Coolness! Awesomness.PNG|Awesomeness! Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|Radicalness! Yo dawg. Coolrainbow-twilightarentthosethesamethings-S2E7.png|Coolness, Awesomness, and Radicalness. Twilight: Aren't they all the same thing? S2E07 Rainbow Dash peeking over sunglasses.png|"You would think that, Twilight." Twilight can be a pet.png|Twilight can't be Dash's pet. Twilight-annoyedS2E7.png|Urgh. S2E07 Three feet steps up.png|Get ready. The pet race begins S2E6.png|The race begins. S2E07 Tank on the line.png|Moving slowly. S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at bat.png|"Sorta speedy." S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at butterfly.png|"Not speedy." S2E07 Duck flying.png|"Pretty speedy." S2E07 Owl flying.png|"Could be more speedy." S2E07 Falcon about to fly fast.png|Get ready for a big blast! Falcon Boom.png|The rainboom without the color. S2E07 Owl with feathers removed.png|Well this is embarrassing. Satisfied Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Now that's speed! Ponies excited2 S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash and animals.png|All the other animals have reached the line... S2E07 Tank stepping on the line.png|...while the tortoise takes his step. Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png|That's just sad. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Sorta agile'.png|"Sorta agile." S2E07 Flamingo falling off a seesaw.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Not agile'.png|"Not agile." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Pretty agile'.png|"Pretty agile." S2E07 Tank looking at Rainbow Dash.png|This is the time for me to prove that I am worthy to be Dash's pet! S2E07 Tank falls on the ground.png|Once again he fails. S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying past Tank.png|"Wanna know the opposite of agility? That." S2E07 Hummingbird.png|And the winner for agility is the hummingbird! Ponies excited3 S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Now that's'.png|"Yeah baby, now that's what I call agility!" Rainbow Dash don't leave hanging S2E7-W7.png|"Don't leave me hanging." S2E07 Hummingbird high-fiving Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the hummingbird.png|"I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that." S2E07 Rainbow Dash writing on clipboard.png|This makes me a sad hummingbird. Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'has the guts'.png|"Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash putting toy mouse down.png|This is going to be good. S2E07 Opalescence emerges from carrier.png|You dare take away my toy mouse... S2E07 Opalescence's claws.png|...and you'll face the wrath of my claws! S2E07 Animals scared.png S2E07 Opalescence and the butterfly.png|Oh, someone who's brave enough to face me? We'll see about that. S2E07 Butterfly hypnotizing.png|No, you will not. S2E07 Opalescence being hypnotized.png|Opal is hypnotized by the butterfly. S2E07 Butterfly carrying toy mouse.png|The cat has fallen. S2E07 Butterfly carrying toy mouse back to Rainbow Dash.png|"Now that takes guts!" Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Tank and Opal.png Opal attacks Tank.png|Tank used Withdraw! Opal used Fury Swipes! Picture of Rainbow Dash and the bat wearing sunglasses S2E07.png Picture of Rainbow Dash with the falcon S2E07.png Picture of Rainbow Dash and the hummingbird fencing S2E07.png|Hummingway knows fencing. Picture of Rainbow Dash with the owl S2E07.png|Who would have thunk that Rainbow Dash considers intellectualness a style? Picture of Rainbow Dash and the eagle having a curling match S2E07.png|The Bald Eagle playing the sport of curling. S2E07 Rainbow Dash on a photo shoot.png|Rainbow Dash always dresses in style! S2E07 Rarity touching up Rainbow's make-up.png|"Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make me look good!" Rainbow Dash won't end well S2E7-W7.png Tank's failed photo with Rainbow Dash S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the animals 2.png|"Coolness!" S2E07 Owl hooting.png|"Sorta cool." S2E07 Duck quacking.png|"Not cool." S2E07 Bat shrieking.png|"Pretty cool." S2E07 Toucan squawking.png|"Could be cooler." S2E07 Wasp buzzing.png|"Not what I had in mind." S2E07 Butterfly opens mouth.png|Is this is a cool sound? S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'can't hear you'.png|"I can't hear you!" S2E07 Tank coughing.png|This is a cool sound. Can I be your pet now, Dash? S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at Tank 2.png|"Eugh." S2E07 Eagle cries.png|Screw all you animals! I have the coolest sound! S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'that's the cool sound'.png|"Now that's a cool sound!" S2E07 Bat using sonar.png|Is this awesome? S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Sorta awesome'.png|"Sorta awesome." S2E07 Toucan flicks out tongue.png|Is this more awesome? S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Not awesome'.png|"Not awesome." S2E07 Flamingo standing on one leg.png|I can stand on one leg! Can I be your pet? S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'more awesome'.png|"Could be more awesome." S2E07 Owl spinning head.png|I think we all know who the winner for awesomeness is. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'that is awesome'.png|"Hohoho, yeah, that is awesome!" S2E07 Tank with head in.png|"Uh, you did that already. That's pretty much all you can do, huh?" S2E07 Duck on stage.png|Am I talented enough to be your pet, Dash? Owl knits Rainbow Dash a jumper S2E7.png|I forgot the wings. Magic Falcon this ur card S2E7-W7.png|Is this your card? Or do I look good in this hat? S2E07 Rainbow Dash with card.png|Sorry. It doesn't match. S2E07 Wasp with a flashlight.png|Let me show you a real talent! S2E07 Duck shadow puppet.png|I can make a shadow puppet of a duck! S2E07 Rabbit shadow puppet.png|I can make a rabbit too! Isn't that radical? S2E07 Ship shadow puppet.png|And a ship, too! S2E07 Rainbow Dash sleeping.png|Sorry, wasp. She got bored. S2E07 Bat playing music with glasses.png|I will show you what real talent is! S2E07 Bat shattering glasses.png|This is for you, glasses! S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'truly awesome'.png|"Whoa! That was truly awesome!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'take some points'.png|"But... I'm afraid this is the radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off." S2E07 Obstacles.png S2E07 Tank upside down.png|Another failure for the tortoise. listen turtle.PNG|Um... Listen Turtle. Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png|Tortoise. ":( whatever.' S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'made the cut'.png|"You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't." S2E07 Tank croaking.png|Does that mean I can be your pet? S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing.png|"You didn't." S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing towards the sky.png|They did it. S2E07 Owl, eagle, falcon and bat flying.png|The chosen competitors. Ponies excited5 S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash talking to Tank.png|"I mean... A for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot." S2E07 Rainbow Dash lifting Tank up.png|"Maybe I've got a gold star sticker around here somewhere you can have." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'You're starting'.png|"But, seriously, go home. You're starting to creep me out." S2E07 Rainbow Dash smiling.png|You understand, right? S2E07 Rainbow Dash turning away from Tank.png|"So, anyway, ..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash facing the flyers.png|"...you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'So the final'.png|"So the final, tie-breaking contest... S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'going to be'.png|"...going to be..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash smiling 2.png|"Pause for dramatic effect." S2E07 Rainbow Dash in front of the flyers.png|"A race against me!" Gorge showdown S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Through Ghastly Gorge'.png|"Through Ghastly Gorge!" Ghastly Gorge.png|"Dun dun dun!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash giving handkerchief to eagle.png|"Gesundheit." S2E07 Rainbow Dash with Tank and the flyers.png|"Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'I've flown'.png|"It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so, obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. S2E07 Falcon and eagle nervous.png|This is going to be bad. S2E07 Tank, bat and owl nervous.png|Agreed. S2E07 Rainbow Dash limbering up.png|If you make it across the finish line with me gets to be my pet. Is that clear? Rainbow Dash - Starting Line.png|The four finalists. All 5.png|The fifth member appears? S2E07 Tank looking down.png|So, what can I do now? S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 3.png|"Try to keep up!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 4.png|Zigzagging like a professional. S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 5.png|You can't stop me, trees! S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying around a rock.png|Neither do you, rock! S2E07 Rainbow Dash entering tunnel.png|It's tunneling time! Entering the cave.png|Entering the first obstacle. S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying through the wind.png|Must brace through this wind! the wind is strong.png|That wind is so strong, it'll blow your wing membranes clean off! S2E07 Rainbow Dash with messy mane.png|Just keep looking good. Tank sweats.png|Tank after falling off a cliff. Rainbow whistle.png|Flight time. S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at the thorny vines.png|Vines?! No worry! S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at the flyers.png|"C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna win, don't ya?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 6.png|You don't stand a chance, spiky vines! Eagle thorn.png|The eagle has lan... err is tangled. S2E07 Owl can't see a way through the vines.png|How can I get through this? Falcon wrapped.png|Falcon... PAAWUUUuu''uh''-oh... Bat sonar.png|Using my echo location. Like a boss! S2E07 Bat blowing raspberry.png|Screw you guys! I'm gonna win. S2E07 Flyers looking at Rainbow Dash.png|"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'they don't like it'.png|"Watch out for the Quarray eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests." S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel.png|"Like this!" S2E07 Flyers scared.png|What is up with that blue pegasus getting us into these dangerous situations? QuarrayEels.png|"Try to get past us." Bat in nose.png|That can't be pleasant for either of them... Eagle in Eel.png|Tastes like America! Bald eagle headless... S2E7-W7.png|I lost my head! Bald eagle not headless S2E7-W7.png|Oh maybe not. Phew. Owl in Eel.png|Seems small owls have a thing against being killed by large, scaly monsters. S2E07 Falcon trying to break free.png|Falcon escape! S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Right, you guys'.png|"Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy! Right you guys?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash smacks into rock wall.png|Oh no... S2E07 Slab about to fall.png|Watch out, Dash! S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking up.png|Huh? S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 7.png|'"Avalanche!"' S2E07 Rainbow Dash comes out from behind boulder.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash about to fly away.png|There's still time to get to the finish line! S2E07 Rainbow Dash pulled away.png|Woah! S2E07 Rainbow Dash sees wing stuck under rock.png|Oh, that's why. S2E07 Rainbow Dash struggling to pull free.png|Must... break free... The Birds leave.png|Flying off into the sun. The stranded Rainbow S2E7.png|Scared and alone. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'I don't want'.png|"I don't wanna end up stuck here..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash worried.png|"...forever." Rainbow Trapped.png|''Uh''-oh... S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Forever!'.png|"Forever!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash calling for help.png|"Somepony! Anypony! Help me!" Trapped and rescued Down in the avalanche S2E7.png|A miserable Dash. S2E07 Rainbow Dash on the verge of tears.png|When she was on the verge of tears... S2E07 Rainbow Dash smiling 3.png|...she hears something that sounds like rescue. S2E07 Rainbow Dash jumping up.png|Rainbow Dash is happy with the thought that she might be rescued. S2E07 Rainbow Dash sees Tank coming.png|But once she sees Tank, Dash's hope was lost. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'annoying turtle in the world'.png|"I'm gonna be stuck here with the most annoying turtle in the world!" S2E07 Tank digging.png|Tank is doing something. Crying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Rainbow has lost all hope. S2E07 Rainbow Dash notices Tank lifting the boulder.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Twilight sees the flyers.png|Well, these flyers made it to the finish line, but where's Rainbow Dash? S2E07 Twilight looking through binocular.png|So what happened to Rainbow? S2E07 Fluttershy looking through binocular.png|"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png|Somepony got her glass nicked twice! S2E07 Avalanche seen through binocular.png|"There's been an avalanche in there!" S2E07 Spike worried.png|"Rainbow!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png|Everypony is worried over what has happened to Dash. Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png S2E07 Tank seen through binocular.png|And he's carrying something on his back. Rainbow Dash field of view S2E7-W7.png|A blue Pegasus yonder! Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png|Moving slowly and slowly. S2E07 Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better'.png|"Maybe we'd better go meet him half way." S2E07 Twilight moving the finish line.png|There we go S2E07 Tank reaching the finish line.png|And Tank crosses the finish line S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png|Rainbow's friends are happy that Rainbow is safe. S2E07 Spike 'Way to go'.png|"Way to go, little guy." Twilight thank goodness S2E7-W7.png Rarity dreadful dust S2E7-W7.png|Not everypony worries about dust like you do, Lady Rarity. Rarity sneeze funny S2E7-W7.png|Allergic Rarity is allergic. Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png|And the one time somepony actually sneezes Rainbow says nothing S2E07 Applejack petting Winona.png|"It sure was, if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on." S2E07 Tank looking at Rainbow Dash 2.png S2E07 Rainbow thanking Tank.png|"Uh... thanks." Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png|"What you did... I owe you one." S2E07 Fluttershy 'waiting for you'.png|"Your new pet is over here waiting for you." S2E07 Falcon about to fly.png|I am the winner! S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Tank sad.png|Oh, well. Guess I won't be your pet then. Rainbow Dash falcon on my back S2E7-W7.png|Oh... right... yeah. That. S2E07 Spike 'What's the matter'.png|"What's the matter?" Pinkie Pie1 S02E07.png|"You got your perfect pet, right?" S2E07 Fluttershy 'it can fly'.png|"It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again?" S2E07 Applejack 'sure looks good'.png|"A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow." Rarity a photographer S2E7-W7.png|Smile for the Camera S2E07 Tank surprised.png|Ahh! Photography! S2E07 Rainbow Dash petting Tank.png|Nothing to be afraid of. S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the falcon.png|"The falcon sure does looks cool." Falcon looks cool S2E7-W7.png|Oh yeah I'm awesome! S2E07 Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the falcon.png|"Yay?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'gets to be'.png|"But I said whoever crosses the finish line with me gets to be my pet." Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png|"You did! You did say that!" Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png|"She did say that, that was the rule!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the falcon 2.png|"And the only racer who crossed the finish line with me, was the one who stopped to save me when I needed help." Falcon forgot that part S2E7-W7.png|I think I forgot that part. Rainbow nose kiss.png|Tank is rewarded. Rainbow and Tank.png|Who doesn't think nose-rubbing is super cute? S2E07 Falcon sad.png|This makes me a sad falcon. Twilight but what about S2E7-W7.png|"But what about the..." Tankshake.png|The Falcon accepts his loss gracefully. S2E07 Rainbow Dash with Tank.png|Rainbow now has a new pet. S2E07 Tank smiling slowly.png|The tortoise is happy. S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'take a letter'.png|"Spike. Take a letter." S2E07 Spike writing the letter.png|Rainbow telling the lesson she learned. S2E07 Opalescence attacking toy mouse.png|Oh, just me playing with this toy mouse. S2E07 Tank about to take toy mouse.png|I think that toy mouse is mine. S2E07 Opalescence on Tank's shell.png|No! It's mine! Stealing the toy.png|Sneaky turtle... er... tortoise. S2E07 Opalescence notices toy mouse gone.png|Wait. Where did my toy mouse go? S2E07 Opalescence walking away.png|Whatever, I give up. S2E07 Twilight 'Tenacity'.png|"Tenacity." Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7-W7.png|"Gesundheit. You just can't stop that little guy." Twilight RD being RD S2E7-W7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash with Tank 2.png|"He's like a... like a... Tank!" Tank smiling Rainbow Dash hooves S2E07.png|Tank's happy. S2E07 Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash.png|But you didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded and hold you back. Rainbow Dash hmmm S2E7-W7.png|"Hmmm." S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! S2E07 Rainbow Dash calling Tank.png|"C'mon, Tank! We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Playdate!" Tank flying around S2E7.png|'My Little Tortoise: Steampunk is Magic.' Category:Season 2 episode galleries